The Void 10
by Maxwrite
Summary: Hello this is my first story and i wanted it to be based off Fanfiction reads/watches fanfiction crossover from Emiyn's "Ben from the Null void Series" Where each of 3 world will meet after being introduced by my OC. Only Null fairy,The Huntsman from the void, & My Omnium Academia,
1. Chapter 1

The Void 10

Hello this is my first story and i wanted it to be based off Fanfiction reads/watches fanfiction crossover from Emiyn's "Ben from the Null void Series" Where each of 3 world will meet after being introduced by my OC. sadly "The Mamodo from another world will not be included because i don't know anything about Zatch Bell" Only Null fairy,The Huntsman from the void, & My Omnium Academia, they will first watch Ben 10 then imma put a poll on follow Null Ben or Ben Prime,


	2. Prolouge 1

"Speech" " _Thought_ " " **Show/Flashback Speech"** " ** _Show/Flashback Thought_** " I don't own Ben 10, RWBY or the original fanfiction they were from.

After "Grimm Attack!"

"*Yawn* alright that was a good night's rest" said The Void Huntsman. "After such a hectic greeting after using Way Big" he remembered as team JNPR reacted as they should after seeing a giant alien.

 **Flashback***

 **"Ben! Team RWBY"shouted Jaune Arc "Oh hey Jaune hey guys"said Ruby Rose**

 **" Ben you never told us you had a giant alien like that!!!" yelled Nora Valkyrie**

 **"Well never came up in a conversation" said Ben**

 **" It was very destructive though guess that's the downside for a giant alien like that"said Lie Ren "Yeah gotta work on my surroundings " Ben said sheepishly**

 **"Well that's true for sure you could wipeout entire quadrants on your own" said Pyrrha Nikos "Agreed" said Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long "Well we're tired so time for bed" tiredly said Ben "12 hours at least" said Weiss Schnee**

 **Flashback end"**

"Well time to wake up the others" Ben said "Huh wait where am I?"he asked realizing he was in a different location. Looking around he saw he was in a massive theater with team RWBY,JNPR he also saw Sun,Neptune,Coco,Velvet,Penny,Amber (he didn't recognize her). With them were Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, Winter Schee , Qrow Branwen (didn't recognize).(All of them in their regular clothing)

"HEY GUYS WAKE UP!"Ben shouted groaning was heard

"*Uwah* Ben? what's going on where are we?"Ruby questioned

"Yeah what's going on" said Yang "Is this your doing Ben?"interrogated Blake "No it wasn't me Sis"said Ben

"How cute, but we need to find out where we are."said Weiss

"Guys you know where we are?" asked Jaune "Nope"said Ben

"Hey guys any idea on what's going on?" asked Sun "No idea" replied Ben

"I think we should count heads"said Ren "Oh we should look for food" said Nora

"No we should look for the others" said Pyrrha

" Already did Ms. Nikos" said Ozpin " Headmaster Ozpin you're here." said the 2 teams " As well as a few Pro Huntsman and other individuals " said Prof. Glynda Goodwitch

"There also no exits to be seen" said Glynda " Oh no"said Velvet Scarlatina "Velvet you're here" said Blake " Hi Blake" said Velvet

"Velvet i thought you ran off" said Coco "Hi Coco" said Ben "So what do we do?" asked Coco

"Well this quite the predicament" said Winter "Winter!" said Weiss excitedly "Not ice queen" muttered Ben "Hello Weiss how are you?" asked Winter "I'm great Winter" replied Weiss "So who are your teammates?" said Winter

"Oh this is Ruby,Yang,Blake and…" said Weiss before she was interrupted "Ben Tennyson" coldly said Winter (i'm not sorry) "Uh oh" said Ben "You left me at Mt.Glenn on our mission." said Winter "I'm sorry" apologized Ben "Then why did you leave?" pressed Winter

"Cool it ice queen or you'll melt, let the kid voice out his reasons." said Qrow "Okay first of all what mission and Uncle Qrow what are you doing here?" said Yang

"Well I was about to visit Beacon Academy,but then I end up here,wherever 'here' is." answered Qrow "Uncle Qrow!" said Ruby excitedly hanging on to him like a koala "Uncle?" said Ben "Yeah he's the one who taught me how to use Crescent Rose"said Ruby "Hey kid what's your name?" said Orow extending a hand letting Ruby fall down with a thud.

"Ben Tennyson"said Ben shaking it

"Qrow you're here." said Ozpin "Yeah for some reason" replied Qrow

"Well I suggest that we find who is responsible for this." said Ironwood "We can tell you." said a new voice.

They turned to see a 5'4 girl and a 5'7 boy clad in the same armored suits

they consisted of Silver,black armored jumpsuit,and Red/Auburn scarves respectively

,full helmets that had two antennas and a black visor.They also wore strange silver black wristwatches with the same color as their respective scarves.

The girl having a rifle mounted on her right shoulder.The boy had a gauntlet and a rifle.

"Who are you two?! What do you mean you can tell us?" asked Yang as she cocked her weapon as did all of the young heroes

"Whoa easy with the weapons." said the girl raising his hands, they lowered their weapons kept their guard up.

"So who are you?" asked Yang "We are the ones who brought you here." he said

"Okay why did you bring us here?" asked Ruby "To meet some people and watch something." the boy replied "What kind of explanation is that?" asked Ben

"The kind that is cryptic Benjamin Tennyson." the girl said "How do you know my name?" Ben said tensing

"Ah names we forgot to mention ours right mine Spanner this is my brother Chronos" said Spanner (The girl)

"What do two you want?" asked Ironwood "We have an offer for you." they said

"What kind of offer?" asked Ironwood "A very good one" said Spanner "Then what could it be?" said Ruby "You chosen people get to watch the future along with that of other universes." said Chronos

"WHAT!" shouted everyone

"What kind of high tale is that?" said Glynda "Watch the future!!" yelled Ruby "That's so cool!" said Nora

"Now now settle down children.Let's talk about this." said Ozpin "What do you mean "watch" the future?" asked Ironwood

"Do you know the theory of the multiverse?" asked Chronos "Yes that there are other universes than Remnant." said Ozpin

"We have a friend that brought you and some others here.To do that he needed to be able to gaze at all worlds,possibilities,realities and he sees the future and is willing to share that." said Chronos

"So…" said Ozpin processing (as were all of them) this "We get to see the future from your friend's Semblance." ' _an extremely powerful one at that'_ he thought.

"No that is not our friend's 'semblance', for he is an omnipresent being, or one who is present in every moment in anytime anywhere" said Spanner

"WHAT?!" they screamed yet again

' _These people must be mad to think we'd believe that'_ thought Glynda ' _Omnipresent!? No it can't be a relative of The Brother's_ 'thought Ozpin

"So wait he knows anything from anytime,anywhere?!" asked Ironwood "True" said Chronos

"What would be the price to see the future?" asked Ben "Now that's the question we need." said Spanner

"Mr.Tennyson you can't be considering this high tale of blasphemy." said Prof.Goodwitch "Why not strange things happen to me." replied Ben "But what exactly are you showing us?" He asked the silver armored teens.

"That's a question we needed too." said Chronos "You see there is danger in the near future, danger that needs to be prepared for, and select individuals play a part in." he continued

"Then that's us right?" asked Yang "Correct~"chirps Spanner "Now keep in mind this future will need the past a foundation the present your current power. Means one this this may or may not show some secrets of the past." said Chronos

"So in order to see the future there are secrets of the past to be revealed?" said Ironwood "Yes." said Chronos "But this is not 'majority rules' vote you would be violating the basic rule of privacy it's either give all secrets for knowledge or keep them and you in the dark."

' _Holy Crapbaskets'_ thought everyone "Well this is certainly interesting" said Ozpin "Ozpin this is more than that ,this is groundbreaking think of what we could do." said Ironwood

"Hold it." said Ben "Spanner, Chronos your friend can time travel right?" ask Ben "Yes" they replied "Good he can fix what I am about to say" Ben continued

"Hi my name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson a child from a different dimension from a planet called Earth on my Summer Vacation when I was 10 years old I received the Omnitrix a device capable of transforming the user into any sentient alien species. I used it to become a hero but in a battle with a powerful foe i was trapped by mistake on a dimensional prison called the ' **Null Void'.** 2 years in that hell I built a portal when i tried to use the portal it de-stabilized sending me to Remnant." he said.

Everyone then looked at Ben in shock. "Is that true Mr. Tennyson." said Glynda "It is all of it." said Spanner "How would you know that?" said Weiss "Time-travel" said Chronos ' _Oh'_ everyone thought

"Well I guess it's _time_ for us then." said Yang everyone but Ben Ozpin groaned "No need all will be revealed in time. All you need is a common agreement." said Spanner "Nothing too embarrassing or unnecessary is in what we need to show you" said Chronos

"Well team RWBY what do you all think?" asked Ruby "I've got nothing I wanna hide." said Yang "Me too if it's for the future" said Weiss "My past is behind me" said Blake "Team RWBY is in" said Ruby

"How's about you guys." asked Jaune "No I don't have anything i want to hide." said Pyrrha "Me too" excitedly said Nora "Sure" said Ren "Ditto for team JNPR" said Jaune ' _Well it's been fun in Beacon but for the future for them anything'_ thought Jaune

"It's all cool" said Sun "Me too" said Neptune "Got nothing to hide" said Coco "Y-yeah me too" said Velvet "This will be sensational " said Penny

While all the teams agreed Ozpin's Circle had a small meeting some bitter word some important words then agreed due to my laziness.

"Now whatever about 'other' people" asked Ozpin "Yes it's about that they are from different world entirely and won't affect your future if they decide to watch together" said Chronos "Great revealing secrets to strangers" sarcastically said Yang

"Well 3 people aren't exactly strangers, Ben would you come up to the stage?" asked Spanner " Sure said Ben going up the stage.

"Ben Tennyson we would like you to meet..." said Chronos Spanner as the wall suddenly disappeared " **Ben Tennyson** " said two other voices.

000000000000000

 **Thats fin School is a never ending chore and i'm lazy sorry for being dead but i live and prologue 2 may be up on New Year cause it's Break time boys and Gals.**


	3. Adoption

hello yeah this is going to come up at some point .

I am sorry but I can't keep up with the story I can't keep watching Canon to keep getting material for building this because I didn't realize how much work it took for reaction fanfic so I'm putting up for adoption whoever wants it can have it just send me a message if you want it I have a plotline for you.


	4. Announcement of Adoption

Announcement Time

Though this is an old story a fan of the idea has taken the story into his hands hope you treat him well He is Madko Ota Sanchez.


End file.
